Beauty is in the Eye and the Beholder
by just4grimmz
Summary: A strange girl has appeared in the old forgotten mansion on the cross side of town. Daphne is missing, and it seems that the only way to find her is through this shady individual. It is up to Sabrina, Puck, and their new companion Emily Vancing to save that loveable little sister.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello?" A small voice cut through the murky darkness and whispered its way through the forgotten mansion.

A little girl dressed in soft pink and lavender stepped out into the feeble light offered by the flickering bulb in the narrow hallway. She looked around with dark brown eyes, searching in the darkness for anything, anyone. "Is anybody there?"

Wandering around for a little bit in the strange old Victorian household, she came to a single window, dusted over and yellowed with age. She peered through it, trying to see where she was.

Suddenly, a biting voice echoed through the halls. "Who's there? You'd better tell me or I'll swipe you a hard one."

The child whirled around, searching for the source of the voice. Finally, she noticed two figures draped in shadows by the back wall. Her eyes widened. "Who are you?"

A cheerful gale of laughter rang out, coming from the second of the two persons. "We asked you first, intruder. What are you doing in the old mansion?"

Biting back tears, the youth sobbed out a shaky reply. "My name is Emily, I'm twelve years old, I don't know where I am, I don't know who you are, I don't know how I got here, I didn't even know what this place was until you told me just now, and your friend with the threatening voice scares me."

The laugh bounced around the room again, this time followed by its creator, who stepped gaily into the light. It was a boy of about fifteen, with mussed up blonde hair and green eyes.

The other figure cautiously followed. She, too, looked to be about fifteen, with blonde hair. But instead of green eyes, she sported cold, suspicious blue ones. "What did you do to Daphne?" She said viciously.

Emily's eyes widened. "Daphne... Grimm?" She asked hopefully. Immediately, she felt a sharp dagger pressed against her throat. She bit back a screech of surprise.

"What do you know about Daphne?" The girl yelled.

Despite the weapon that threatened to end her life, Emily was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. "Oh, I know lots, but it's not because I'm a stalker or anything. She has brown hair, brown eyes, laughs alot, loves the good guys, tries hard to see the good in the bad guys, loves her sister, wants to see her sister and Puck get married, just like how it was when she went to the future, and much much much much much more.

"I also know some stuff about you, Sabrina." she pointed at the fifteen year old girl. "You're in love with Puck; that's plain as day, even though you won't admit it, you thought that you were abandoned by your parents when you were ten years old, you hated most Everafters for the longest time, you're moody..."

By this time, Sabrina was hyperventilating. How did this stranger know all of these things? I was impossible! At least, without the girl being with them for almost all of the time that they were in Granny Relda's house.

She carefully took the dagger off of the girl's neck and swiftly grabbed her arm. "You need to come with us." she said cautiously. "You wont be going anywhere until you have been questioned further."


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina sat warily across from the mysterious little girl. Emily, oblivious to her mistrust, was watching Puck with wide eyes, an almost maniacal smile across her features. She wiggled in her chair, bouncing up and down. Every once in a while, she gave out an excited squeak.

Puck was doing nothing out of the ordinary. He was chilling happily on the couch, drinking a Dr. Pepper and channel surfing on the family's ancient television. Even so, the little girl seemed enchanted. She stared at him in awe, following his every subtle move.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Stop staring at him. He's full enough of himself, already."

Emily grinned. "I know." She whooped. After coming back from the mansion, the girl's fear had been shrugged off, almost like a coat, revealing a bright, shining personality almost identical to Daphne's.

Sabrina sighed. Daphne. That was why that little girl was really here. To interrogate about the whereabouts of her little sister. She got up and retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge, then turned and dully asked, "Hey, Emmy, you want some?"

Immediately, the girl's expression changed to one of ecstatic joy to overwhelming loss. For a moment, Sabrina got another look at the poor, confused girl that she had first seen at the abandoned mansion. "My mother liked to call me that," she whispered.

Sensing that he was no longer the center of the girl's attention, Puck sidled over to see what was happening. He grabbed the bottle of water from Sabrina's hand, then sat down in Sabrina's chair and stared intently at the girl. "Hey, Soda Pop," he grinned. "Where's my unfailing admirer?"

Emily looked at him sadly. She pointed at Sabrina. "She went that-a-way."

Puck chuckled.

Sabrina wasn't nearly as light-hearted about the whole situation. Daphne was missing, and this girl was here instead of her. This made her feel overwhelmingly cautious towards her, and also extremely sad. But at the same time, Sabrina could understand the little girl's loss. Her mother, and no doubt the rest of her family, was very important to her.

She had been dropped down into unfamiliar territory, with people that she knew, but didn't love, wrenched from her family, completely alone, and probably missing everything she used to know. With a sudden jolt, Sabrina realized that was probably exactly what Daphne was feeling. Most likely, Daphne was sitting with _Emily's_ family, being interrogated by _them_.

Puck seemed to realize this as well, because he immediately killed the lights and brought out a flashlight, just like they did in the old spy movies. Immediately, Emily's sparkly personality came back. "Ooooh, are you going to question me now?" She clapped her hands excitedly. "I get to be interrogated by the Trickster King and the Queen of Sneaks!" she squealed.

Sabrina rolled her eyes good-naturedly. Yep, exactly like Daphne. She pulled up a seat and started off with the first question. "So, Emily, where were you just before you found yourself in that old mansion?"

"Easy," Emily scoffed. "I was at home, reading about you guys on my computer."

Puck and Sabrina exchanged surprised glances. She knew about them from her computer? They leaned in closer to the girl. This time, Puck shot off the question.

"Was there, like, a certain site that you went onto that told you all this stuff about us?"

Emily's eyes widened. "Oh, no, I didn't learn what I've told you guys from a site. That stuff is just pretend. Not real. Bluff. **(No offence to anybody out there who might take offence to that. It just kind of worked for my story.) **I got all the solid info from your books. You know, the Sisters Grimm, by Michael Buckley? It's like a guide to the awesomeness of Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck, plus friends and enemies. It tells about all of the past adventures that you've had since you first moved in.

"The website is , and it has lots of stuff about you guys on it. Romance, adventure, whole bunches of twists and turns, it's fantastic!"

Sabrina took a deep breath and headed towards the family computer. "Interrogation's over, for now, Puck. It seems we've got some research to do on the Sisters Grimm."

Daphne sat happily with the Emily's family, the Vancing's, at their dinner table. "So there you have it. I magicked myself over here with my amulet and traded places with Emily. Don't worry, it's only temporary. Emily will be back by next week, I promise you."

Emily's older brother, Blake, stared blankly at her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Um, so you're saying that magic _is _real, just like Emily wanted it to be, and that now she's somewhere in New York for a week, with her favorite book characters of all time, in Ferryport Landing? That seems a little hard to believe."

Garrett, her younger brother, nodded in agreement.

Daphne sighed. "I know it is, but you're just going to have to believe me. Otherwise, you'll send me to jail, and they'll take my wand, which is your only hope of bringing Emily back."

Mrs. Vancing scrunched up her face. "Ugh. This is so horrible. I can't keep my daughter from danger, she's all alone in a new place, and she probably has no idea how she got there. Please tell me that your family won't be too rough on her. She's so young."

Daphne put a tender hand on Mrs. Vancing's sympathetically. "Yes, I know," she crooned. "But don't worry. If I know anybody, I know that my sister will keep that girl safe like Emily would the most precious jewel in the world. Your daughter will be fine."

"I hope you're right," Mr. Vancing growled. "Because if my daughter comes back with even the tiniest scratch on her, I vow to you that you will pay."

Daphne gulped as she sized up that large, muscular man. "I know."

**What'd you think? Amazing? Sorry about the short first chapter. All I could come up with at the time. Not much you can do to further describe an old, musty mansion. Oh, well. Michael Buckley rocks! (And owns the Sisters Grimm.)**


End file.
